The Longer We Run
by A-Maltese-Falcon
Summary: A human and a retired Lucario are caught inside while a storm rages outside. Both are hiding things from each other and themselves. Running from how you feel can only get you so far in life though, as they both quickly realize. M/M Lemon.


_Author's Disclaimer: All characters in this story are over the age of 18. It is a work of fiction meant for a mature audience and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18 themselves. All intellectual properties portrayed belong to their original owners; no copyright infringement is intended, nor is any profit intended to be earned from this work._

The rain was relentless, and the wind tossed the downpour against every windshield and every unlucky cyclist that attempted to navigate the avenue. Colin's umbrella had long since been folded up and stored in his jacket pocket. It was useless to save anyone from the near horizontal precipitation.

The drenched teenager checked his watch for the fourth time, wiping off the condensation to make sure he was reading it properly. The bus was ten minutes late and it probably wasn't going to show up at this point. He would miss his first class for sure.

Often, like today, it was this spot where he would wonder if it was worth it going to college. Getting up, getting dressed and getting out the door were never issues for him, but once he made the trek up to this desolate street corner in order to catch the 8 o'clock bus, it really sunk in that he was going to spend the entire rest of the day bored out of my mind.

Looking back, he should have just defied the wishes of his parents and done what he always wanted to do. Instead, he was in the first year of pre-med with a ton of other uncaring pupils who were probably in the same boat. He spent most of my time doodling in class, copying anatomy diagrams in my textbook onto his loose-leaf, rather than finding out what each of the things did and how one was supposed to fix them if something went wrong.

His binders were probably soaked through in his backpack, all of the fibulas and cerebellums in blue ink reduced to a pulpy mess between two plastic covers.

Colin checked one last time for the bus through the maelstrom, walking out to the edge of the curb to get a better look.

Splash!

All of a sudden, a suburban family-mobile came barreling around the corner with the urgency of a working parent. A wave of brown gutter water was kicked up by its tires, cresting well above the curb and savagely slamming into the already waterlogged lad.

That wet slap in the face was the final straw. Having wiped the grime from his face with the sleeve of his overcoat, he grimly started the homeward march through the familiar suburban sprawl of his childhood, not hurrying in the slightest. There was nowhere to be and there was no natural way one could get any wetter.

The house was empty of anyone who would have hassled him for returning home. The folks were out at their respective jobs, bringing home the bread. Little sister Samantha had already found her way to high school.

He removed his layers of clothes one by one and left them in a continuous trail leading from the front door to the kitchen: shoes left near the door, socks over the radiator and the coat over a stray dining room chair to dry. Pants and sweatshirt discarded into the hamper.

Thusly, left in only in his thankfully still-dry boxers, he walked down the hall to his room and entered without knocking.

A flick of the light switch illuminated his small haven and elicited a groan from his unmade bed, which made the young man leap back in surprise, almost knocking the assorted knick-knacks off his desk.

"Ugh... Don't turn on the light... I'm still trying to sleep in here." Came a soft, annoyed voice from the lump of duvet and sheets piled on the twin sized mattress.

"What the hell is going on?" Colin exclaimed, surprised but no longer worried about the identity of the person usurping his bed for the voice had betrayed its owner. Though he was completely casual around his sister's Lucario to the point of not caring about being half undressed, the thought of him sneaking into his room without letting him know still bothered him. "Maxwell, what are you doing in my bed?" He tugged back the covers from the top end.

The blue and black fox cowered from the bright compact fluorescent flood of brightness. The Lucario emitted a low groan and covered his eyes from the light with his forearm.

"You know you have your own bed in the basement... My parents bought that day bed for the rec-room with you in mind."

"There's no curtains down there, so I can't sleep when its light out. Last night was a late one." He supplied.

Colin laughed dryly. "I wish I had that problem. Not having to get to any classes or work: that must be the life." He said, turning around and rummaging through his dresser for a clean shirt. "Destiny?"

"Yeah, Destiny." The Lucario yawned, pushing the rest of the sheets off of him and stretching his arms out behind him.

Colin had slipped on an old band shirt, and was bent over, retrieving a pair of jeans to match. Max tried his best to not stare, but the fabric of the student's tight boxers hugged his rear just perfectly.

"I remember the days back in high school, spending every evening trying to get to the top of the Halo leaderboards. I was somewhere in the top 50 in the country through most of grade 11: A kill death ratio of over three to one!" He boasted, turning around.

Immediately, the fox nervously lifted his eyes up to meet the human's, blushing under his blue fur. Though the mixture of shame and arousal brought about by ogling someone he considered to be a friend was at the forefront of his mind, deep in his subconscious, one thought was omnipresent. He: a Lucario, would never be with a human.

"I was on with the clan last night. Most of them live out west, so the time difference meant that we were still going strong till four here. Hence, the need to come up here to make up for the sleep debt."

"So, you've gotten like..." Colin glanced at the time on his cell phone. "four hours sleep."

"Pretty much." The fox groaned, leaning back on the bed and threw the covers back over himself, feigning sleep. "So, just turn the light off on your way out."

"Hey, not so fast. This is my room and I was planning on using my desk to work. You'll have to squat in another room."

"Might as well get up then... They'll be coffee in the kitchen if you want some." As he left, he mumbled something about the other people in the house actually kept their beds made during the day and would find out quick if he was in them.

Colin closed the door for privacy as he left. Maxwell was like family and never did he feel uncomfortable with him around the house, but his aptitude for art was something that he had not shared even with family. So, with his room finally to himself, he began.

Almost violently, he swiped away all the accumulated notes, receipts and empty pop cans off the table's surface and replaced the clutter with an organized set of pencils all with assorted lead types and thicknesses. Erasers and a sketchbook came next, all tools set in order for him to begin work.

Now... What to draw?

Picking up and flipping through the completed sheets of the notepad to jog the memory of what he had drawn last, the young Michelangelo realized that he had already sketched out at least in rough, all of the various appliances in his room right down to the smoke alarm on his ceiling. The drawings had become better after each page, at least minutely. Angles became more precise, depth was depicted properly and charcoal was used more and more to add shading. By the end though, it was becoming stagnant.

Today, he was up for a challenge. There was no studying to be done, no shifts at work to be on time for and no friends would come calling today. Today was solely going to be about him practicing his true calling. So, he picked up another book from the back of his drawer, a slightly older one, one that had not been flipped through in years. Perhaps getting some inspiration from it would make the muses kinder to him.

This one dated back to high school. It was the one he had gotten for art class, back in a time when it didn't interfere with AP Algebra and he had been allowed to take it. Between the pages of the assignments and daily sketches, it was where he fleshed out all the characters he dreamt up in other classes: The superheroes, the hundred-armed alien mutant things for the superheroes to fight, etc, etc. Though it was nostalgic to look at, none of it was of any artistic merit.

About halfway through the book, the pages went blank, probably at the point where classes ended for the summer. He was about to toss the book back, but a strange thought kept lingering in his mind. It seemed odd that he would waste so many blank pages, especially when it wasn't very convenient for him to get art supplies while in high school.

So, through flipping through the rest of the pages, Colin figured out why those pages had been deliberately left blank: it was a ruse. It all flooded back to him. He wished he hadn't drawn the images, but nevertheless, they were there, staring him dead in the face, reminding him of a phase that he tried to forget and suppress.

Pokemon: Lucarios, Blazikens, Typhlosions and Feraligatrs alike, all drawn in much better detail than the first section of the book, and with a much dirtier mind.

A Feraligatr was on all fours, ass in the air towards the viewer. A beautiful puckered hole sat between two muscled cheeks. There was a fire in the drawn gator's eyes as he glanced backwards, egging someone on to give him a good pounding. Precum dripped from his long pointed penis and pooled on the floor under him.

Colin had given it up a long time ago. He had a girlfriend through much of high school and he did care for her, they hadn't done anything more than hold hands. Although he made himself stare at regular pornography until he got aroused, he continued to suppress a lingering attractions to Pokemon. In truth, the images before him were stirring some feelings deep in his loins.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG* *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG*

"Colin! Colin!" The door burst open.

Colin's heart leapt in his chest. Immediately, he slammed the book shut and threw it on his lap to hide his growing erection. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, cupping his ears. The siren's piercing cry was unbearable with the door open.

"I tried making coffee. It didn't work out... and the fire alarm went off." Max answered, nervously.

"How do you screw up coffee? Did you start a fire in the kitchen?" Colin leapt up from the chair, the book falling to the floor. He quickly ran past the stunned Pokemon and down the hall to the kitchen, not waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry. I just..." Maxwell called after him as the human took off.

The siren soon gave way simply to sounds of frantic arm flailing and blowing on the smoke detector.

Maxwell was just about to return to see if everything was alright, when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. A notebook lay open upon the carpet of Colin's room with what looked like... It couldn't be.

Quietly he tiptoed over to it. Upon closer inspection, there was no denying what lay upon it. A sly grin spread across Maxwell's vulpine face.

"So, just to reiterate, the coffee goes in a filter that is placed in the top. The water gets poured in the back, not the other way around. Understand?" Colin lectured, after having cleaned out the machine with a toothbrush in order to avoid paying for a new coffee maker out of his own pocket.

"Yes, sir." Maxwell replied sheepishly, cradling a cup of instant coffee in his hands. "I should have just asked for help. I felt stupid though, not knowing how to do something so simple. When we got coffee out on the road, we were just handed it in a cardboard cup or we got instant coffee packages, one or the other."

Colin sighed. "Well, now you know and for the record, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. So, now you're good, I'll be in my room."

Maxwell was an odd one. He had been given to Colin's sister as a Riolu when she was just a child and had been effectively raised out on the battle circuit. The Lucario was a product of human society, and was used to all the comforts, but had no real place in it beyond the arena.

When Samantha returned from her last major tournament in the capital, all the other Pokemon on her team got released, sent back into their natural environment to find mates and get on with their lives. Maxwell, however remained, refusing to go.

Now, it seemed to Max that he was just stuck in limbo. All he did was play video games, masturbate and sleep. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. He was a Lucario after all. It wasn't like he was able to get a job. At least on Xbox Live, no one knew you weren't human and on , they didn't care who watched.

He took his cup of coffee and ventured down the hallway to Colin's bedroom once more. Today was going to be different. Today he would have a bit of fun.

"So why are you staying back from classes today?" Max asked.

Colin sat, head cupped in his hand, staring at a blank piece of paper. The erotic notebook had since vanished from the floor. "Ach... Just look at the weather outside. It looks like a hurricane's passing through and we're something like five hundred miles inland. The bus didn't show up, so I figured I would do something more productive than anatomy today."

"Which is?"

"I draw sometimes. It's just a hobby. I'm not really any good at it."

"We'll you'll never be good at it if you just sit there staring at a blank page." Max sipped. "Anyways, I'm sure you're good enough as it is to make something beautiful."

"I don't feel inspired." Colin supplied, blushing a bit.

"Then create some inspiration. Come with me." Maxwell beckoned, before walking off.

"How do you mean?" Colin questioned.

"Just trust me." Max called back.

"Alright." Colin muttered to himself, packing up his art supplies while simultaneously leafing through the pages of his current notebook to make sure there was nothing embarrassing in it.

He found Maxwell in the living room, just standing there. "Well?"

"Well, pull up a table and start drawing."

"Start drawing what?"

"Me, silly. What pose would you like me to take?"

"Uh, hold on a second. Let me think!" Colin laughed, under the impression that everything was still innocent. He inched the coffee table up in front of the couch and piled all of his various pencils and erasers next to his notebook.

"How about this:" Max suggested, to make sure that Colin still thought his "I set up like I'm preparing to launch an aura attack like so."

The washed up combatant quickly adopted a fighting stance as if he were demonstrating his techniques in a dojo. His hardened gaze was determined, directed at the bay window at the far end of the living room as if it were a charging Rhydon. His hands were projected in front of him as though he were preparing to mold the air into a sphere and cast it forward with pure willpower from his rigid limbs.

On the surface, it was a rather pitiful tableau to Colin: the forgotten veteran reliving his glory days. Though, as he took out his pencil and began to sketch the rough outline, the skeleton of the Lucario's form, other feelings stirred as well. The resurfacing of his old sketchbook primed him to experience all his old feelings he had when he made those original drawings.

When he sketched his muscular limbs, Colin imagined himself being held tightly in the Lucario's embrace, the fur against his skin, the tell-tale glint of lust in Max's crimson eyes.

The artist shook the thoughts out of his head as quickly as he could. He felt bad about thinking that way about his housemate, sizing him up like a piece of meat.

"Almost done there?" Max asked after nearly a half hour in that position.

"Not really." There was still many more details to be added.

"Oh god." The Lucario sighed dramatically. "I don't think I can last much longer standing like this! How much longer are you going to take?"

"Usually, it takes me a couple hours to do a full drawing like this."

"Oh, ain't nobody got time for that. I'm done." The Lucario declared, letting his limbs go limp. At that rate, it was going to take all week to seduce the human. "Sorry if I ruined it." He yawned, stretching.

"Oh you didn't. I've got most of what needs to be down on the paper already. I can go back and add texture to the fur and draw the inks another time."

"May I see it?"

Colin almost didn't know what to say. He hadn't shown his work to anyone yet. "Sure." He blurted out, extending his book. "Just don't be too hard on me." he continued sheepishly.

Maxwell had no doubts that he could draw. The Feraligatr in the student's dirty notebook was nearly as realistic as his teammate Trevor back in the day, right down to his great butt. He felt bad about thinking about him like a piece of meat, but it was true.

"Uh... It's not good?" asked Colin, seeing the Lucario looking distraught.

"No.. No.." Maxwell interjected, bringing himself back into reality with a shake of his head. "It's great, really. I was just getting nostalgic, that's all." The drawing was at the first stages of sketching; there were a lot of errant lines diverging from the main figure, but one could see the artistic merit in it already.

"Okay..." Colin blushed.

Max smiled. "Want to do one more? I think I might be able to last for one more, I suppose."

"Sure, sure." Colin agreed, flipping a page over in his notebook.

This was the time to make his move. He pulled up a chair right in front of the young artist and reclined himself upon it, stretching out and letting his feet hang over one of the arms.

"Now draw me like one of your French girls." He giggled.

"If that's what you want." Colin sighed, facetiously.

He began drawing, quite stoically, glancing up from time to time and quickly jotting down what he saw, trying not to gaze too long at the Lucario.

Max knew that his plan was beginning to work, but he needed to kick it up a notch. He started giving the artist the eye, trying to match the seductive gaze of one of Colin's imaginary paramours. Lust blazed in his red eyes.

Once they made eye contact, Colin gulped. His pencil remained motionless in his hand. It was hard for him to look away.

"Well, aren't you going to continue?" Maxwell asked, gently moving his right leg to the side, giving a better, more wanton view of the "goods." He had to be careful not to get too aroused himself, lest he show off an erection and scare the young man away.

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" Colin stuttered, blushing furiously. He pushed his pencil back down on the paper, but with a hard snap, the ink broke. Picking up a sharpener to rectify the problem, he asked, lying: "Why don't we try another pose? I can't seem to get the angles right on this one."

"Oh, sure." Max smiled. He was getting somewhere. This is when he would crack him. He turned around on the chair, his knees resting on the seat cushion and his arms resting on the back of it, his rear presented to the young artist, his tail swaying side to side, gently, as he tried to hide his nervous excitement. "How's this?"

Colin finished sharpening his pencil. "Uuh... Uuh... I guess so." He said, trying not to admit how he truly felt, until he simply couldn't anymore. Pushing his pencil to paper once more, he simply locked up, the tool remained motionless. "No, no I can't. I can't do this. I really don't feel like doing this anymore." He spoke, shoving the pencil back into his pocket, and tucking the notebook under his arm and quickly took flight back to his room.

"Wait, wait." Maxwell called after him, following him. Immediately regretting what he had done.

"No, don't come in." Colin responded in a pained tone. "I don't want to see you right now."

"Why Colin?" Max answered, leaning against the bedroom door. "I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I didn't mean to give you the impression that your art was anything other than great." He was cursing himself in his head. This was not how it was supposed to have happened. Going into damage-control mode, cursing himself, the fox tried to draw attention away from his underlying motives, fearing that he would get the boot if Colin told anyone about how he was acting.

"Drop the act. Damn right I know what you were doing." Colin yelled through the door, his voice cracking midsentence.

"Colin... I."

"You saw my book, didn't you? That isn't me anymore, get it? I gave that up all that ages ago. I'm not interested."

"Okay... Okay... It was a misunderstanding. I understand now. I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories or something."

Colin sighed. "Bad is a pretty weak term for what happened. I won't bring this up with Sam if you don't tell anyone what you saw in that notebook. Understand? I should have gotten rid of it the first time someone saw it."

"I understand. I'll just go and play more Xbox and forget this ever happened." He turned to leave, somewhat relieved. Though there was a sense of mutually-assured destruction in their agreement, he still felt like an asshole. "Just one thing."

"What?"

"Don't destroy your own work. From what I've seen today, you must have worked really hard on that notebook. It's really well done, regardless of how you feel about it now."

"Wait."

Maxwell barely heard the half-whispered voice. "What do you want?" He answered.

"Come in; the door is unlocked."

No longer horny, but rather just shaken up, he entered. Colin sat on the bed, tears ran down his face just as the raindrops rain down the windowpane outside. "I'm just really fucked up. I thought I was better than this... Look at me, I'm a wreck."

After seeing someone in so much pain, Max's first instinct was to go over to him and comfort him. Sitting down beside him, he attempted to put his arm around the distraught artist's shoulders, but he was rebuffed.

"No, don't." Colin spoke, as he got up and moved to his desk chair. He sat down on it backwards, his arms folded upon the backrest of the swivel chair. "A couple years ago, I came home from class to find my dad in my room. He had found that book on my desk when he came in to borrow my phone charger. I've never seen him so angry in my life. The veins in his forehead threatened to burst right from his skull as he yelled at me. He threatened to kick me out of the house... The next day, he apologized for how he reacted, but he still reiterated how he felt about what he saw."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You weren't here at the time and I didn't tell you, but you must know how people who are in pokephilic relationships are treated, right? Just last week, there was that guy who got beat half to death in Capitol City cause he was flirting with that Gardevoir bartender. I don't want to end up like that."

"Look, Colin. I'm not here to force you into doing anything with me, but I just can't help but tell you that you're fighting a doomed battle here. You can't help but be who you are. I tried for years to deny the fact that I liked other guys, which on the fighting circuit made you an easy target for the same type of shit, believe me. That is, until I met my first boyfriend, Trevor. He was a Feraligatr, on the same team as me and then I knew that I couldn't deny myself anymore."

"I didn't know..."

"Of course not. We kept it hidden. It went well for a while, but soon we found out that we just weren't compatible. I liked to call him my boyfriend, he preferred to call me his mate. Little things got to us and then when something big like the team's retirement happened, everything just floated to the surface. I wanted to live with Sam, but he just wanted out. We broke up."

"That's probably why you've been so withdrawn since you've gotten here. If I had've known, I would've said something."

"It's alright. I've been over it for a while. I've just been bored. Speaking of which, I think the Xbox is getting lonely. I should go and keep it company for a bit."

"You're just going to leave?"

"Well, yeah. I think I should just let you think about what I said for a while. I can't make decisions for you."

"Wait."

"I just want to say sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted."

"May I give you a kiss?" The human squeaked.

"Wait, what?"

"As a payment for being such a good model today. I really appreciate it." Colin explained, nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Now it was Maxwell's turn to blush. "Well, I suppose so." He replied, hesitantly. After all the emotion of the day, he had completely forgotten how he wanted to get in the human's pants, but nevertheless, he walked over to the human. "Hey." He murmured, only inches away from Colin's face, getting him to look away from the floor and at him instead.

The human, surprisingly took the initiative. He quickly pressed his lips to the Lucario's. They were warm and wet and most of all, alive.

It was if he was Atlas, throwing the world off his back. Colin placed his hand upon Max's muzzle and deepened the kiss.

The Lucario, in turn, reached around the back of the chair and place his hand on the young man's back, pressing himself up as close as he could, wishing there wasn't a pleather coated swivel-chair between them. He hadn't felt anything this real, this beautiful in so long. The television was a faint echo of what he wanted to do with his life.

Eventually, they had to break it off, in order to breathe.

Time seemed to stop. Both parties were at a loss for words.

There was something in Colin's eyes, a spark that Maxwell had once seen in Trevor's eyes, when they had first met, but had since faded. His cheeks were as red as a tomato, and although his eyes returned to the floor, he was glowing with happiness, a small smile gracing his face.

"Umm... Would you like to thank me again?" Maxwell suggested.

"Hmm... Would I?" Colin looked up. "Hold on... Let me get out of this chair." He stood up, limbs shaking as he made his way to the edge of the bed.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, we can stop, if this is all too much at once." Max told Colin, as he sat down next to him on the bed, resting a paw on his new paramour's lap. "I'm a bit nervous about this myself."

"Max, I've been uncomfortable for too long with myself. I've felt chained up, but not now. I want to continue."

Before Max could respond, the human silenced him with another kiss, to which the Lucario immediately surrendered.

Max pulled him closer, deepening their embrace, their arms wrapping around each other. Max's hands immediately went under his lover's shirt, his paw pads resting upon Colin's warm back.

At this, Colin gasped as he continued to caress his partner's lips with his own. His eyes blinked open. It was as if Max had caressed a more erogenous area of his body and he had almost been taken to the brink. Max reassured him with a gentle wink. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. They were only getting started!

The human's hands migrated over Max's back as they continued to make out. It felt just as he had imagined it in his daydreams. Soft fur parted between his searching hands. This was real.

"Mind if I take your shirt off?" The Lucario asked.

"Go ahead." Colin answered, letting Max help him out of the garment. His heart was going a mile a minute, threatening to seize up on him, but there was no going back at this point.

He had always been the type to keep in shape, but he never had the opportunity to show himself off in a sexualized way. Now, upon seeing Max's longing gaze at his body, it became so easy to throw away any remaining societal shame. Colin grasped Max, jaw still agape and gently pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips, leaning in for another kiss.

Their tongues danced, sparks flew. Their small gasps and moans and lustful grins were only intruded upon by the soft glow of lightning and the rumble of nearby thunder.

Max eventually broke the kiss and bent his neck forward to get better access to pleasure Colin in a way that he knew that would drive him nuts. He wasn't ready to get into his pants just yet, as this was his partner's first time, Max wanted to drag it out just a tiny bit and make it special.

He descended upon the human's right nipple first, eliciting a moan the second his rough, vulpine tongue touched the sensitive tissue. Max swirled it around each one, giving each the care it deserved, experimenting with the types of ministrations and seeing which got the most reaction out of his lover. Licking with broad strokes, starting with the bottom of the areolas and moving north made the young man moan all right, but if Max just flicked the little buds with the very tip of his tongue, he drove the human into a state of nirvana, back-arching, toe-curling bliss, all without ever even touching his still clothed cock.

Max made a mental note to do that again next time, already coming to the conclusion that this would not be a one-night stand.

With the human's nipples dripping with saliva, Max eventually relented, letting Colin regain his breath. Max could feel Colin's erection through his pants, pressing down against his own swelling manhood.

Panting, Colin spoke. "Let me suck your cock."

There was a lustful streak in Colin's eyes that Max couldn't say he had seen before. There was no way he was going to deny the boy, so he simply nodded. His own cock twitched at the prospect of being sucked on by the young artist.

Colin inched down, leaving a trail of kisses starting at the Lucario's neck and descending 'round his prominent chest spike until he got to the seat of Max's lust. By now, it was at full mast and it twitched in anticipation as Colin laid one last soft smack to the right of his erect phallus.

Colin had half-expected it to be oddly shaped. He had always speculated as to what the penises of pokemon were supposed to look like in his sketches and had frequently experimented by making them exotic shapes that he imagined would feel good going in. They were nearly all variations on the designs made by that naughty dragon company on the internet, but Max's was so normal in comparison.

It was similar in shape and size to a humans and Max's was uncut, for obvious reasons. The color was jet, black enough to match the hairs in the pokemon's dreads. It leaked pre-cum as the human grasped it in his hands, gently surrounding the shaft with his fingers. He could feel Max growing tense, almost instinctively, as if he was picking up some of the famous emotion-reading powers of the Lucario by proxy.

Max gulped, finding himself staring down the thick, meaty cock held in his hand. A little bit scared, but more excited than anything, he slowly lowered his mouth onto it. Before he even knew it, he had both lips around his cock as if he had done it a hundred times before. The taste of the salty pre on his tongue egged him on to do more than just hold it in his mouth, however.

Determined to give Max the same pleasure that he himself was given, he didn't stop at the head and with a determined plunge, he slid down on the shaft until it poked at the back of his throat. Max gave a delicious moan at that, growing ever louder in intensity as Colin began to swirl his tongue around the length of it.

He looked up at Max, who had been looking down at him the entire time, his lower lip bit and eyes watching him anxiously. Colin grinned a lustful grin, with the cock still buried in his cheek and then quickly began to piston up and down upon the length, almost letting it escape the grasp of his lips before slamming it back down his throat.

Max panted. "Stop... Stop... You're going to make me cum."

"Isn't that the point?" Colin said, letting the wet phallus slip out of his mouth, while continuing to jack him off as he spoke.

"Well, we could, you know..." Max spoke, reaching out with his paw to stop the young man from continuing to pump his hand.

"Oh, you mean? Yes... We could." Colin's heart skipped a beat. "I... I... Have lube if you want it. I usually use it to masturbate but... There's a lot of saliva on it already so you won't need much I don't think.." He rambled on, shaking as he got up and pulled a little vial from the back of his sock drawer.

"I think it would be best if you did me the first time." Max chuckled, as he got into position.

Colin turned around, to find Max on all fours, his ass up in the air, presenting his hole for his lover to see. His head turned backwards, towards the young artist, sending him a lustful, "fuck-me" glare.

"Like what you see?" Max growled.

"Y..Yes... I do." Colin stuttered, nervously squirting some of the watery liquid on his own cock and slathering it up and down in broad strokes.

He climbed upon the bed, setting himself down on his knees right behind the blue fox. He had always seen porn stars lube up their partners as well before getting to the action, so he took the bottle and squirted a few beads of the liquid on the pokemon's ass as well.

"Yikes, that's cold hon..." Max yelped suddenly.

"Sorry..." Colin struggled with coming up with a pet name for his partner. They hadn't started dating, but feelings were already stirring inside him. He didn't want this to be a one-time thing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Colin asked nervously, resting his erect phallus against the Lucario's wet hole.

"What, am I going to chicken out now? It has been forever since I've gotten fucked well. That is, unless you don't want to." He offered, facetiously.

Colin gave a small laugh in reply and angled his dick down so it lined up properly with Max's pucker. Taking it slow, he pushed very gently against the Lucario's rump until his lubed-up head slid through with a rather delicious slurp.

He pushed in until his cock was half buried in Max's butt. The tight muscles clenched down upon it intermittently as he paused, letting himself and his partner get used to the new sensation of it.

"Mmmmm... That's it." Max murmured to himself, in the same tone as a cat purring. His tail swayed back and forth, tickling Colin's stomach with every swipe.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his dick out a little bit and thrust back in, starting up a rhythm. The wet, tight hole felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, and desperately he wanted to pick up the pace, but didn't want to hurt the Lucario.

He continued to fuck the pokemon's ass for a short while, his hands firmly grasping Max's hips as he continued to plunge his cock in and out of his eager hole.

It was at this moment he realized fully what he was doing. The kissing, the oral sex, everything was just a prelude to what he was doing now, what he had always desired in the back of his mind every time he jerked off to inferior pornography. He was fucking a pokemon and was watching as his hard, erect dick slip in and out of his hot hole.

"Fuck, can you grab my dick?" Max uttered, almost breathless.

"Sure..." Colin gasped, leaning over the smaller fox for a better angle at it.

At this, his cock slipped full in to the hilt. Both he and Max swore under their breath. His own balls rested against Max's furry sack, his hips flush with his rump.

"Are you alright, babe?" Colin asked seductively, leaning in to whisper it into Max's ear. Colin's cock twitched suddenly, threatening to burst if he made any sudden moves. A bit of pre leaked out, adding to the lubrication inside Max's wet hole. He grabbed the Lucario's cock and began to jerk him off.

"Babe?" He chuckled, managing to stifle a moan as Colin continued to massage up and down his dick. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just listen to me. I don't want you to hold back anymore. I'm not going to last much longer." He placed his forepaw upon Colin's free left hand that he was using to support himself. "Just give it to me." He whispered, drawing the human in for a tongue-filled kiss.

Colin slammed his hips firmly against Max's rump and drew himself up, almost making his penis fall out before plunging back in, gradually working up to a steady rhythm of fucking. He could feel his balls slapping wetly against his partner's ass with every stroke, smell the copious amounts of pre that leaked from his partner's dick and could hear every time he moaned into his mouth.

"I want you to cum in me." Max breathed, in between kisses. "I want you to fill me up with your seed... Make it drool from my hole..."

It was all pushing Colin to the brink. Pressure was building in his balls, each churning, wanting to spill all his spunk up in Max's hole.

"Oh, I will babe." Colin spoke, nibbling on Max's ear gently.

He stepped up his ministrations on the Lucario's cock, thrusting up and down vigorously, imploring him to splatter his semen all over the bed sheets.

Max broke the kiss, moaning too loud to keep on it. His back arched under the sweaty naked body of the human and his hand clasped his lover's hand tightly as he was sent soaring over the edge.

Again and again, his penis spurted out ropes of cum, spraying all over Colin's hand and the bed underneath. His ass muscles contracted with every single jet of semen, squeezing down on the human's cock.

This was all too much for Colin, his thrusts were reaching a climax, and with the extra stimulation, he couldn't hold himself back. He cried out, stars blurring his vision as he was gripped by the most intense orgasm that he had ever experienced. He hilted himself as the cum flooded forward, spurting deep within Max's eagerly awaiting hole.

Soon, it overflowed his tight butthole and dribbled out, spilling out onto Colin's balls and down his leg.

It took more than a few moments for the pair to come back down to earth from their peaks. They stayed there, panting, still holding hands tightly. Colin was in a daze. Had he really done this?

Eventually, as soon as Colin reluctantly pulled his now semi-flaccid phallus out of his butt, Max let himself flop down upon the bed, his arms weary from supporting himself. Colin joined him, snuggling up behind him and kissing the nape of his neck gently.

"So what happens now?" Max asked softly, barely audible over the sound of the pouring rain outside. A part of him feared what the answer would be.

"Well, I think one of us should get a towel." Colin murmured, tickling the Lucario's tummy.

"You know what I mean." Answered Max, giggling. A smile returned to his face.

"I do," Spoke Colin, slowly replying "and I would be up for anything that you are ready for."

"This, admittedly went way too fast. I still feel like I would be jumping the gun if I said that I loved you."

"Well, I am starting to feel like I love you too, even though I feel like I've only gotten to know you today."

Max turned around, facing Colin, being careful not to prick the young man's bare chest with his spike. "Well, do you want to go out and do something sometime, you know, like a date as my boyfriend. I don't know what we could do or where we could go, but I just want out of this place and live a little, you know."

"Sure, babe." Colin replied, kissing his temple. "Sometime after the rain stops. Its fucking awful out there right now."


End file.
